


Die Alone

by pubsis



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Drunken Kissing, Erik/Charles, James Kissed a Boy, James is a dick, Light Angst, M/M, McFassy forever, Michael Needs a Hug, PURE SLASH, Post-Divorce, RPF, Slash, X-men - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pubsis/pseuds/pubsis
Summary: Tequila und Einsamkeit waren noch nie eine gute Mischung.





	1. Wake Up

Die Frage, ob er in der vergangenen Nacht unwissentlich an einem Boxkampf teilgenommen hat, wirkte in Anbetracht seines desolaten Zustandes mehr als berechtigt. Sein Kopf dröhnte und schien zugleich von einem Feuerring zerdrückt zu werden, seine Kehle brannte und sein Körper signalisierte ihm die Existenz ihm bisher unbekannter Muskeln. Der Versuch die Augen zu öffnen scheiterte daran, dass ein Auge partout nicht geöffnet werden wollte. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung fasste er sich ins Gesicht. Es schmerzte. 

Das Telefon auf dem Boden klingelte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überlegte der Mann das dämliche Ding zu beleidigen. Aber allein dieser Gedanke schien ihn schon über alle Maßen anzustrengen und er verwarf mit Bedauern diese Idee. Es vergingen zehn Minuten, vielleicht waren es aber auch erst zwei, mit Sicherheit konnte er es nicht sagen. Das Handy hörte bis auf kurze Unterbrechungen nicht auf, widerwärtig eindringliche Töne von sich zu geben. Mit einem Seufzen kullerte die Gestalt von der Couch auf den Boden. Ein Schrei und einige erlesene schottische Flüche hallten durch den spärlich eingerichteten Raum. Mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht robbte er in Richtung des Unheil bringenden Telefons.

„Ja?“, seine Stimme hörte sich seltsam belegt an. Er hustete und drehte sich mit dem Handy am Ohr auf den Rücken.

„McAvoy? Bist du wieder wach, du alter Mistkerl?“ Am anderen Ende der Leitung ertönte grölendes Lachen. 

James verzog das Gesicht. Sein Hirn ertrug zu dem Zeitpunkt keine lauten Geräusche und Jens Lachen war kaum als angenehm und melodisch zu bezeichnen. 

„Was zum Teufel? Jen, was ist gestern passiert?“ 

Die Frau am Telefon kam gar nicht mehr aus dem Lachen raus. James hätte auch gerne gelacht. Wirklich. Nur fühlte es sich nicht so an, als würde er es jemals wieder können. 

„Du verarschst mich! Kannst du dich wirklich an gar nichts mehr erinnern? Du, ich, zwei Flaschen Tequila? Klingelt da was? Wir wurden vor ungefähr, warte…“, Jennifer dachte kurz nach, „zehn Stunden aus Hell’s Kitchen rausgeworfen, weil du Arschloch versucht hast, die Zapfhähne abzumontieren. Du hast es sogar fast geschafft.“, sie grunzte. Offensichtlich schlummerten einige Reste der Spirituosen vom vergangenen Abend noch immer in ihr.

James fasste sich wieder an die linke Gesichtshälfte. „Was hab ich mit meinem Gesicht gemacht?“ 

„Was meinst du denn?“, ihre Stimme klang verwundert. „Nachdem wir rausgeworfen wurden, hast du mich im Taxi bis zu mir begleitet und bist dann nach Hause gefahren. Dein Gesicht sah, soweit ich weiß, wie immer aus. Abgesehen von den Augenringen und diesem grässlichen Dreitagebart, das habe ich dir sch—“

Er legte auf. Elegant wie ein Eber auf Eis drehte der Mann sich wieder auf den Bauch, robbte zur Zimmertür und versuchte sich mit aller Kraft am Türrahmen hochzuziehen. Das gelang zunächst nur mäßig. Nach dem dritten Versuch stand er (wenn auch wackelig) auf den Beinen. Zu seiner Rechten schmückte den Flur ein großer Spiegel. Der Anblick, der sich James darbot, gab wenig Anlass zur Freude: Die Klamotten zerknüllt, die Haare verstrubbelt und, den Gesamteindruck abrundend, ein kleines, aber in allen Blautönen erstrahlendes Veilchen am linken Auge. 

„Scheiße.“

———————————————————————————————————

Zehn Stunden zuvor.

———————————————————————————————————

„Hättest du den Barkeeper noch paar Minuten länger abgelenkt, wären wir nie gebeten worden, die Lokalität zu verlassen. Hättest du nicht mehr von deinem Ausschnitt zeigen können?“, James stieg aus dem Taxi und deutete dem Fahrer mit einem Klaps auf die Schulter, er solle auf ihn warten. Der Mann am Steuer verdrehte die Augen, aber machte ohne ein einziges Wort den Motor aus. 

Jen krabbelte von der anderen Seite aus dem Auto aus und breitete ihre Arme aus. Sie mochte James so gerne, mit seinen blauen Engelsaugen und seiner schamlosen Zunge. Als er ebenfalls mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zukam, boxte sie ihm scherzhaft in den Bauch. „Du hättest ja einfach einen Zahn zulegen können, McAvoy. Vielleicht wirst du alt.“, sagte sie und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Beide verweilten kurz grinsend in der Umarmung, eher Jen sich löste, dem Mann einen Kuss auf die Wange aufdrückte und torkelnd zum Hauseingang schlenderte. 

„Komm gut nach Hause, kleiner Mann.“

James ließ sich wieder auf den Sitz des Taxis fallen. Er war betrunken und das Taxi bewegte sich wellenartig, als säße er in einem kleinen Boot auf dem Meer. Es fehlte nur eine kühle Brise. In seiner Hosentasche ertastete er ein Päckchen Zigaretten, zündete sich eine an und zog genüsslich daran. Die Proteste des Fahrers überhörte er. Stattdessen bezahlte er die Fahrt zu Jens Wohnung, gab ordentlich Trinkgeld und stieg aus. Auf der Straße fühlte er sich vom Lärm für einen kurzen Moment erschlagen. Nein, nach Hause wollte er nicht. Seit der Trennung von seiner Frau hatte er eh kein richtiges Zuhause mehr. Er seufzte und ging die Straße entlang. Die Euphorie der Trunkenheit schlug um, James fühlte sich einsam. Die Bars und Cafés in seinem Blickfeld, verwackelt wie sie waren, weckten sein Interesse zunächst kaum. Er lief weiter. Plötzlich sah er auf der anderen Seite der Straße eine Kneipe, die mit original deutschem Bier warb. Der Mann blieb stehen und lächelte. Genau das brauchte er gerade. Die leicht verschlafene Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ ihn sich weniger einsam fühlen. Wie schon so oft.

„Michael, hey, hier ist James. Ähm, ich dachte, vielleicht hast du ja noch Lust auf paar Whiskey? Auf Eis? Ich bin gerade in der Gegend.“


	2. I see a darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels POV:  
> "Goodbye old friend."

Das grelle Licht des Displays erhellte den Raum für einen kurzen Augenblick, aber es reichte aus, um Michael zu wecken. Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er die Schlaftrunkenheit abgeschüttelt hat und zum Handy auf dem Nachtschrank griff. Ohne auf die Anzeige zu schauen, nahm er direkt ab.

„Hallo?“ Seine Stimme klang verschlafen und tiefer als sonst.

„Michael, hey, hier ist James. Ähm, ich dachte, vielleicht hast du ja noch Lust auf paar Whiskey? Auf Eis? Ich bin gerade in der Gegend.“

Ruckartig setzte sich Michael im Bett auf. Mit dem Blick streifte er die grüne elektronische Anzeige der Uhr, die in der fast vollkommenen Dunkelheit des Zimmers irgendwie fehl am Platz wirkte: 01:56 Uhr.

„Bist du noch dran? Hab ich dich geweckt?“ James Stimme klagt auf einmal nicht mehr so entschlossen, wie noch zur Begrüßung. Michael rieb sich müde die Augen. Er ist erst vor einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen. Schlafstörungen haben ihn sein Leben lang begleitet, mal mehr und mal weniger ausgeprägt und gerade durchlebte er diesbezüglich eine ausgesprochen schlechte Phase. Eigentlich müsste er sich grämen und es der Stimme am Telefon übel nehmen, dass sie seinen fragilen Schlaf auf diese Art und Weise gestört hat. Doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen lächelte er.

„Ja und ja. Aber es ist halb so wild, ich würde mich freuen, dich zu sehen.“

„Ok, dann bin ich in zehn Minuten bei dir, mein Hübscher.“ James lachte hörbar erleichtert auf und beendete das Gespräch.

Aus dem Schlafzimmerfenster konnte Michael sehen, wie das Taxi in die Straße einfuhr. James riss die Tür des Wagens auf, bevor dieser überhaupt zum Stehen kam. Er sprang raus und lief schnellen, wenn auch etwas unsicheren Schrittes zum Haus. Michael ging in die Küche. Auf dem Tisch standen bereits zwei volle Whiskygläser. Michael griff nach einem davon, leerte das Glas mit einem Schluck und füllte zugleich die golden schimmernde Flüssigkeit nach. Sein Blick heftete an der Wohnungstür. Es klingelte.

„Michael, wie lange ist es her? Endlich sehen wir uns wieder!“ Der Schotte umarmte den Gastgeber stürmisch und ging hinein.

„Das stimmt. Wie war der Weg hierhin? Es ist ja schon ein Weilchen her, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst.“

„Ach nein, nein, alles wunderbar“, murmelte James, während er sich in der Wohnung umschaute. „Ich hatte nur einen kurzen Fußweg, ich war ganz in der Nähe.“

Michael hob kaum merklich die linke Augenbraue und schaute den Gast für einen kurzen Augenblick skeptisch an. Er würde ihn nicht auf diese kleine Lüge ansprechen. Wozu auch? Es reichte ihm, dass dieser unerwartete nächtliche Gast inmitten seines Wohnzimmers stand und mit Interesse die Buchrücken in den zahlreichen Regalen begutachtete. James hat sich seit ihrem letzten Treffen äußerlich verändert. Seine Haare waren wieder nachgewachsen und er ließ sich einen Dreitagebart stehen. Er sah gut aus. Verdammt gut sogar. Michael lehnte sich an den Hocker an der Küchentheke und nahm einen Schluck Whiskey. Er lauschte so gerne dem schnellen und lauten Gerede seines ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen, der sich schnellen Schrittes durch das Zimmer bewegte und alles, was in sein Blickfeld geriet, kommentierte. Nebenbei erzählte er etwas von Jennifer und ihrem gemeinsamen abendlichen Ausflug. Michael lachte. Er fühlte sich berauscht. Der Schlafmangel, der Whiskey, aber vor allem dieser Duft, eine Mischung aus Zigaretten und Parfüm, Zitronenduft und starkem Alkohol, den sein Gast verströmte, ließ ihn sich zugleich aufgeregt und behaglich fühlen.

James erzählte etwas und gestikulierte wild. Mittlerweile war die Hälfte der Flasche leer, was vor allem der Verdienst des blauäugigen Schotten war. Sie sprachen über ihre Filmdrehs, gemeinsame Freunde, stritten darüber, welches Getränk sie mit auf eine einsame Insel nehmen würden und reden über ihre gemeinsame vergangene Arbeit. Sie lachten viel. Und trotzdem merkte Michael, dass James anders war als sonst. Trauriger. Und überwiegend dank des geflossenen Alkohols so gesellig wirkte. Seit James' Scheidung, die ungefähr mit dem Ende der Promotour ihres letzten gemeinsamen Films zusammenfiel, hat Michael ihn nicht besonders häufig gesehen, aber die Veränderung war kaum zu übersehen. Aber auch, wenn es egoistisch klang: Er wollte ihn nicht darauf ansprechen. Er wollte nur noch einige Minuten länger dieses laute Lachen hören und seine Nähe spüren. Bevor er schon wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Szene, als ich dir eine verpassen musste?“ James lachte schallend. „Weißt du noch, wie viele Takes es gebraucht hat? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es so schwer sein kann, jemandem die Fresse zu polieren!“

„Du hast gut lachen! Mein Kiefer tat zwei Tage lang weh, weil du dich nicht an die Anweisungen gehalten hast und die ganze Zeit allen versichert hast, mit deiner Technik würde es authentischer aussehen!“ Beide Männer prusteten los. James legte dabei die Hand auf die Schulter seines Gegenüber. „Es tut mir so leid, Michael. Aber du weißt, Kampfsportarten jeglicher Art gehören zu meinen natürlichen Begabungen.“

„Nein, das tun sie nicht!“

„Aber natürlich tun sie das!“ James machte übermütig ein paar ausufernde Karategesten und wäre beinah von der Couch gefallen, wenn ihn Michael nicht rechtzeitig am Arm gepackt und wieder zurückzogen hätte. Plötzlich saßen sie sich wesentlich näher. Michael lächelte, als James, betrunken lachend, den Kopf auf seiner Brust ablegte. Nach einigen Sekunden verstummte das Lachen, trotzdem verharrten beide in dieser Position. Michael senkte den Kopf und lehnte sich sanft mit der Wange an James' Kopf.

„James?“

„Hmm?“

„Wie geht es dir wirklich?“

„Alles bestens!“ Der Schotte hob den Kopf und schaute mit einem Lächeln, das nur ein betrunkener Schauspieler für ein authentisches halten würde, Michael in die Augen.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht.“

„Ich vermisse dich“, James fuhr Michael zärtlich über die Haare. Für eine Sekunde schloss Michael die Augen. Als er sie wieder aufschlug, blickte er in die blauen Augen seines Schauspielkollegen. James' Hand wanderte von seinen Haaren zu seinem Gesicht, er strich Michael sanft über die Wange und zog den Mann mit einer entschlossenen Bewegung zu sich. Michael schmeckte auf einmal Tabak und Whiskey. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte er den Kuss und versuchte, sich jeden Millimeter dieser Lippen einzuprägen. James' Hände wanderten runter zu Michaels Hals, Brust dann dem Hosenbund der Jeans, bis er schließlich die nachte Haut unter Michaels Shirt berührte.

„Hör auf“, Michael drückte den Mann weg von sich. In James' betrunkenem Blick mischte sich für einige Sekunden Verständnislosigkeit und Erregung. Und noch etwas. Vielleicht Verzweiflung? Im nächsten Moment sprang er von der Couch, wackelig auf den Beinen und rieb sich, Michael den Rücken zugewandt, mit den Handflächen über die Schläfen.

„Ich will damit nicht aufhören“, sagte der Schotte mit überraschend fester, aber leiser Stimme. Die Trunkenheit in seiner Stimme war für einen Augenblick wie weggeblasen.

„Es geht dir offensichtlich nicht gut, ich kenne dich. Und ich will nicht dein Trostpflaster sein. Das wäre mir selbst gegenüber nicht fair. Weil du seit der Trennung von Anne-Marie jede Woche eine neue Frau an deiner Seite hast. Weil du traurig und betrunken bist. Und weil ich mir sicher bin, dass du es morgen bereuen würdest. Ein betrunkener Kuss ist die eine Sache, ein Fick wiederum eine ganz andere.“ Michaels Stimme wurde lauter, er schrie beinah. „Verstehst du das, James? Wenn du Stress abbauen willst und einen schnellen unverbindlichen Fick suchst, nur zu, ich kann dir ein paar wunderbare Lokale empfehlen, da wirst du nach zwei-drei Drinks fündig. Aber ich bin nicht der Richtige dafür. Ich kann das nicht.“

Einige Minuten lang sagte keiner der beiden Männer etwas. Nur das Ticken der Uhr unterbrach die drückende Stille im Raum. Michael durchbohrte mit den Augen den Rücken seines Gegenüber. Er wünschte sich so sehr, er würde irgendetwas sagen. Irgendetwas, egal was. Hauptsache die Stille würde aufhören. Doch James gab keinen Ton von sich. Langsam und unsicher drehte er sich wieder zu Michael. Er wirkte dabei plötzlich ganz klein. In seinem Blick lag so viel Traurigkeit, dass Michael dem nicht standhielt und zu Boden schaute.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Es wurde wieder still.


	3. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James POV:  
> Vergessen kann ein Segen sein.

Sein Auge schmerzte. Viel unangenehmer war jedoch die Erkenntnis, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was in der vergangenen Nacht vorgefallen ist. Nach dem ersten Schreck kam er langsam wieder zu sich, Kaffee und kalte Dusche sei Dank. Er schrieb Jen, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen und er müsse erst mal seinen Kater ausschlafen, sagte alle Termine für den Tag ab, was ihm einige unangenehme Gespräche mit dem Regisseur bescherte und steckte sich die erste Zigarette an diesem Morgen an. Sie schmeckte scheußlich, insbesondere gepaart mit dem bitteren Kaffee, aber so langsam spürte er, dass seine Synapsen wieder ihre Arbeit aufnahmen. Nach dem letzten Zug griff James nach dem Handy. Vielleicht hat er gestern Bilder gemacht? Schon häufig kam ihm die Angewohnheit, seine Nächte festhalten zu wollen, zugute, warum also nicht auch nicht heute? 

Ein Blick genügte und sein Herz begann zu pochen. Schneller und immer schneller, als würde es sich den Weg aus dem Brustkorb bannen wollen. Auf den letzten fünf Bildern war Michael zu sehen. Viermal lächelte er in die Kamera. Auf dem letzten Bild war auch James zu sehen. Das leicht verwackelte Selfie hielt fest, wie er Michael einen Kuss auf die Wange aufdrückte. Auf einmal rauschten die verschwommenen Bilder durch seinen Kopf. Michaels Lachen, Whiskygläser auf dem Couchtisch, der Kuss. Der Kuss? An den konnte er sich unerwartet klar erinnern. Sein Herz hörte nicht auf wie wild zu schlagen. 

Zwei Zigaretten und ein Liter Tee später konnte er wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Gedanken fassen. Die vergangene Nacht war bruchstückhaft wieder hergestellt. In seinem überreizten Gehirn tauchten Gesprächsfetzen auf. Trostpflaster, betrunken, Scheidung. Auch der Zeitraum, nachdem er die Wohnung von Michael fluchtartig verlassen hat, tauchte wieder puzzleartig auf. Er irrte danach ziellos durch die Gegend und kam in irgendeiner Kneipe unter, wo er seinem schottischen Temperament freien Lauf ließ und versuchte, eine Schlägerei anzuzetteln. Der gorillaartig aussehende Kerl, den er sich dafür ausgesucht hatte, schickte ihn mit einem Schlag ins Reich der Träume. Danach war alles schwarz. James schüttelte den Kopf über die eigene Dummheit. Die Maskenbildnerin am Set wird ihn mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit darauf ansprechen und… Das Klingeln an der Tür unterbrach den mühsam aufgebauten Denkprozess und James ging entnervt zur Tür.

„Hallo James“, das Lächeln des Mannes an der Tür wirkte unsicher. Bei seinem Anblick erstarrte James für einen Augenblick und spürte, wie nervöse Kälte seinen Körper in Besitz nahm. Was machte Michael hier? Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet. Mit fast übermenschlicher Anstrengung schüttelte er die Starre ab.

„Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?“ James’ Stimme klang gereizt. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. Verwundert blickte Michael sein Gegenüber an. 

„Jennifer hat mir die Adresse gegeben. Darf ich reinkommen?“, der Gastgeber nickte und machte den Weg frei. Michael warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf den vollen Aschenbecher und schaute wieder zu ihm rüber: „Was ist mit deinem Auge?“

„Ach das? Das ist nichts. Nichts.“ James’ Panik wurde größer. Michael sollte nicht hier sein. In seiner Anwesenheit konnte der Schotte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. 

„Ich möchte mit dir reden. Über heute Nacht. James, ich—“ 

„Da gibt es nichts zu bereden. Du hattest recht, ich habe mich unvernünftig verhalten und wollte mich ablenken. Weiter nichts. Es tut mir leid, dass es dich an dem Abend getroffen hat. Ich war so betrunken, ich hätte wahrscheinlich versucht jedem die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken, der nicht bei drei auf dem Baum wäre.“ James versuchte, die Lippen zu einem Grinsen zu formen. Es gelang nicht so recht. „Mir geht es gut, ich fühle ein glückliches, ausgelassenes Leben, mir geht es wunderbar. Ich bin glücklich, ok? Und es ist ja so nett von dir, dass du extra vorbeigekommen bist, aber ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst. Und schon gar nicht dich, Michael. Es wäre besser, du würdest dich um deinen eigenen Kram kümmern.“

„Offensichtlich.“ Michaels Blick wurde schwer, der Ton härter. “Wie lange bleibst du noch in der Stadt?“ 

„Einige Monate. Bis der Dreh vorbei ist.“ James hatte Mühe, den Blick seines Gastes zu erwidern. Bisher hat ihn Michael nur ein Mal so angeschaut und er hat sich damals selbst das Versprechen gegeben, es nie wieder so weit kommen zu lassen. Und wie immer hat er versagt. Eine zweite Chance würde er nicht bekommen.

„Hmm. Dann wünsche ich dir einen angenehmen Aufenthalt.“ Der Ire machte auf Absätzen kehrt und verließ die Wohnung ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. 

James, der während des gesamten Gesprächs sich an die Wand lehnte und versuchte, sich damit etwas Halt zu geben, rutschte langsam auf den Boden und starrte auf die Wohnungstür. Blöder Idiot. Blöder, blöder Idiot. Wieso hat er das getan? James legte den Kopf in den Nacken und versuchte, tief einzuatmen. Es gelang ihm nicht, etwas schnürte seine Kehle zu. Es war vorbei.

——————————————————  
1 Jahr zuvor  
——————————————————

„James, du kannst nicht ewig diesem Gespräch ausweichen“ Anne-Marie wirkte ruhig und gelassen, wie sie da saß, mit ihrer Tasse Tee in den Händen. James setze sich ans andere Ende des Tisches.

„Worüber willst du reden, Annie, Schatz?“ James Stimme klang unerwartet spöttisch. Er wollte kein Gespräch mit seiner Ehefrau führen. Es stand nicht zum Besten um ihre Ehe, das wusste er. Seit dem Beginn der Dreharbeiten zu X-Men war er selten Zuhause. Es war sein Job, vertröstete er Anne-Marie immer wieder, er müsse sich voll darauf einlassen und kann nicht alle 2 Wochen vom Kontinent zu Kontinent fliegen. Ja, er vermisste seinen Sohn und auch seine Frau, aber sie müsse doch verstehen, dass dies seine große Chance war. Mittlerweile war der Drehbeginn fast sechs Jahre her und seine Besuche zuhause waren über die Zeit der Dreharbeiten der drei Filme eher sporadischer Natur gewesen. 

„Ich werde mich von dir trennen, James. Es ist vorbei." Ihre Stimme war leise, aber entschlossen und fest. "Die Papiere sind vorbereitet, wenn du allen Bedingungen zustimmen solltest, wären wir in einigen Monaten geschieden.“

„Wieso?“ Der Mann starrte auf die eigenen Hände, er versuchte die Wut zu ignorieren, die fortan in ihm aufstieg. „Ist es wegen der langen Dreharbeiten zu X-Men? Sie sind vorbei, ich bin doch wieder viel öfter Zuhause, so wie du es wolltest. Hältst du mir immer noch vor, dass ich mich voll und ganz auf meine Arbeit konzentriert habe? Ist es das?“

„Es ging dir nicht um die Dreharbeiten. Es ging die auch nie darum, dass die Flüge zu teuer oder zu lang waren. Du wolltest einfach nicht nach Hause. Und wenn du zuhause warst, dann hast du von nichts anderem geredet, als von Michael.“

James sprang auf und wanderte nun in der Küche auf und ab. „Du bist doch irre, Anne-Marie! Du spinnst! Nur weil ich dir ab und an was von den Dreharbeiten erzähle…Ist es nicht normal in einer Ehe?“

„Darum geht es nicht, James. Ich liebte dich wirklich, aber in den letzten Jahren wurde ich immer mehr zu einer Last für dich. Sei doch so ehrlich und gesteh dir selbst ein, dass du diese Gefühle nicht mehr für mich hegst. Gefühle der Art, die du für Michael hast.“

„Schwachsinn! Hast du einen Neuen und willst mit hanebüchenen Argumenten eine Trennung hervorrufen, um dich selbst besser zu fühlen?“ James’ Stimme wurde lauter. Die Wut und die Fassungslosigkeit feuerten seine Wut an.

„Nein. Und selbst wenn, es würde dich nicht wirklich stören, wenn ich jemanden hätte. Du schaust mich doch nicht mal mehr an. Aber…Erinnerst du dich an die Premiere von Apocalypse? Ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn angeschaut hast. Den ganzen verdammten Abend.“ Auch Anne-Marie verlor langsam die Beherrschung. 

James erinnerte sich an diesen Tag. Die ganze Veranstaltung über zog sich sein Magen zusammen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er Michaels Profil sehen, es sah aus wie aus Stein gemeißelt. So unnahbar und schön. James musste sich zwingen, bei der Vorführung nicht ständig daran zu denken, dass dies einer ihrer wenigen letzten gemeinsamen Abende sein würde. Und er empfand die Anwesenheit seiner Frau als lästig. Er war kein schlechter Mensch und er bemühte sich, liebevoll zu ihr zu sein, aber es gelang ihm nicht so recht und es machte ihm auch nicht wirklich viel aus. Die Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber waren seit mehreren Jahren sein ständiger Begleiter. Er hatte sich an sie gewöhnt. 

„Es ist ok, wenn du dich verliebt hast. Es tut weh, aber ich hatte Jahre, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen. Aber ich verlange von dir, dass du zu dir selbst und zu mir ehrlich bist. Das bist du mir schuldig nach all den Jahren.“ 

—————————————————————————-  
6 Jahre zuvor  
—————————————————————————-

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist.“ Michael legte das Gesicht in die Hände und schaute zwischen den Fingern zu seinem Kollegen rüber. 

„Michael, du musst dich auch mal was trauen. Es hat keinen Sinn, Dinge aufzuschieben. Man lebt nur ein Mal!“ James Augen glänzten gefährlich und er packte den Iren an der Schulter. Sein Mund nährte sich dem Ohr des rothaarigen Mannes. „Du musst es tun“

„Aber ich habe das noch nie gemacht. Und es fühlt sich nicht richtig an.“ 

„Du enttäuschst mich, Michael…“ James machte einen Schmollmund und schaute mit großen Augen zu seinem Kollegen. Michael schnaubte laut, schüttelte den Kopf und griff nach der Chilischote auf dem Teller, den James seit 20 Minuten geduldig in der Hand hielt. Ein Bissen genügte und die Schärfe eroberte in Sekundenschnelle seinen Gaumen. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Er blickte zu seinem schottischen Kollegen, der sich vor Lachen krümmte. 

„Du schottischer Mistkerl“, hauchte der Mann, sprang vom Bett auf und leerte mit einem Schluck den Milchshake aus, den er sich zuvor aufs Zimmer bestellt hatte. Er konnte wieder seinen Mund spüren, aber die Schärfe ließ nur geringfügig nach. 

„Du hättest dein Gesicht dabei sehen sollen!“ James, der sich die ganze Zeit über auf dem Bett ausstreckte und das Spektakel liegend beobachtete, griff nach seinem Handy. „Tja Jen, sorry Babe, aber du schuldest mir jetzt 20 Mäuse.“ Während er das eintippte, setzte sich Michael auf die Bettkante und schaute strafend zu seinem Kollegen, der immer noch über beide Ohren grinste. 

Michaels Lippen wirkten leicht angeschwollen. James merkte, dass er darauf starrte, blickte hoch und sah, dass auch Michael dies bemerkt hat. Doch anstatt darüber zu lachen oder einen blöden Spruch zu machen, streckte James die Hand aus und fuhr langsam mit dem Zeigefinger über diese unnatürlich roten Lippen. Und Michael, anstatt etwas Unverfängliches zu sagen und so die Situation zu lockern, schloss genüsslich die Augen. James richtete sich auf und küsste ihn. Er spürte die Schärfe auf Michaels Lippen, seine Zunge, die sich sanft den Weg durch den fremden Mund bannte. Der Kuss dauerte schier eine Ewigkeit. Als Michael sich löste, um nach Luft zu schnappen, hielt der Schotte ihn fest. 

„James, du…“, gab Michael keuchend von sich.

„Komm her.“  
——————————————————————————————-

Mehr ist in dieser Nacht nicht passiert. Nur Küsse. Gestohlene Küsse in einem Hotelzimmer auf einem Hotelbett. James konnte sich bis heute an jeden einzelnen Augenblick dieser Nacht erinnern. An Michaels Geruch, seine sanften Hände. Daran, wie ihm ständig eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel und James sich daraufhin mit den Händen in den Haaren des Iren vergrub. Und wie sie danach nebeneinander eingeschlafen sind. Ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht. 

James atmete tief durch und stand vom Boden auf. Die Panikattacke schien überwunden. Nur fühlte er sich deswegen nicht besser. Eine Erkenntnis ließ alles andere verblassen: Die vergangene Nacht war wahrscheinlich ihre letzte gemeinsame.


	4. It ends tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manchmal sind gute Freunde unverzichtbar.

„Du bist ein Idiot, James McAvoy!“

Mittlerweile waren drei Wochen seit der denkwürdigen Nacht vergangen. Sein Auge sah wieder ganz vernünftig aus. Die Maskenbildnerin, das sonst schüchterne und höfliche junge Ding, hat ihn nicht mehr und nicht minder als eine halbe Stunde angeschnauzt, als sie ihn am darauffolgenden Tag erblickt hatte. Nur mit einer Menge Iced Vegan Chai Latte, den der Schauspieler an jedem Drehtag für sie mitbrachte, konnte er nach zwei Wochen ihre Gunst zurückerobern. Auch sonst lief alles wieder in geregelten Bahnen. Nur von Michael, von Michael hatte der Schotte seit seinem Besuch nichts mehr gehört. Ob der Ire sich irgendwann wieder bei ihm melden würde, bezweifelte James stark. Die Beleidigung seiner Fahrerin riss ihn aus seinen unerfreulichen Gedanken.

„Was?“ 

„DU-BIST-EIN-IDIOT!“ Jen betonte aufgebracht jedes einzelne Wort. James schaute verständnislos zu ihr rüber. Nicht, dass sich seine liebe Freundin sonst zurückhaltend gab, aber sie beleidigte ihn doch relativ selten. Sie sahen sich zum ersten Mal seit den Ereignissen von vor drei Wochen und hatten eigentlich vor, sich einen entspannten Abend zu machen. Was genau ihren Unmut weckte, konnte der Schauspieler auf Anhieb nicht erraten, zumal dies die ersten Worte waren, die sie an ihn gerichtet hatte, seit er in den Wagen eingestiegen ist. 

„Jennifer, du bist mein Herz, also sage mir, womit ich dich verärgert habe.“ Den süßliche Ton verfeinerte der Mann mit einem atemberaubenden Wimpernaufschlag und affektierter Gestik. 

Jen nahm eine Hand vom Lenkrad und boxte damit gegen die Schulter des Beifahrers. Immer noch überrumpelt von der eher unfreundlichen Begrüßung rieb sich dieser die schmerzende Stelle am Arm. 

„Hätte uns jetzt ein Paparazzi dabei gefilmt, wette ich mit dir, unser Streit wäre auf Seite eins aller Klatschblätter: „Jennifer Lawrence und James McAvoy: Ist ihre geheime Beziehung nun vorbei?“.“ Die Fahrerin versuchte vergeblich, das Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. „Jen, Schatz, was habe ich, schottischer Mistkerl, getan?“

„Wieso hast du mir nichts von dir und Michael erzählt?“ 

„Woher—“ 

„James, Schatz, ich bin nicht blöd. Erstens habe ich ihm am Tag nach unserem Gelage auf seine Bitte hin deine Adresse gegeben. Und ich mag zurzeit zwar wieder blond sein, aber so blöd bin ich nun auch wieder nicht.“ James drehte sich weg und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich. Jennifer war zwar die einzige Person, mit der er jemals über Michael gesprochen hat, aber gerade verspürte er den Wunsch, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie sich ohne Erlaubnis in fremde Angelegenheiten einmischte. Nur die Angst davor, dass sie ihn, ohne anzuhalten, aus dem fahrenden Auto befördern würde, hielt ihn davon ab. „Ich weiß, was du denkst. Warum mischt sie sich da überhaupt ein? Aber weißt du was? Ich war immer diejenige gewesen, bei der angekrochen kamst, wenn dir alles über den Kopf wuchs. Ich musste mir immer anhören, dass Michael ja nicht versteht, dass du eine Familie hast, dass du nicht weißt, wie du mit seinen wechselnden Partnerinnen umgehen sollst und überhaupt…Blablabla.“ Jennifer schaute zu ihrem Freund rüber. Er saß da, mit verschränkten Armen, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er tat ihr unendlich leid. Aber manchmal muss ein Mensch erst richtig gelitten haben, um sein Glück wieder schätzen zu lernen, also fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe ihn vor paar Tagen getroffen.“ James horchte auf.

„Er hat nach dir gefragt. Wie es dir ginge. Ob ich wüsste, was du machst.“ Der Wagen hielt an der Ampel. Jennifer drehte sich für einen kurzen Moment zu James. „Du fehlst ihm, das war nicht zu übersehen.“ 

Die Ampel schaltete auf grün. Der Schotte richtete sich wieder im Sitz auf und sagte trotzig: „Ich wüsste nicht, wieso. Soweit ich weiß, ist er glücklich mit dieser Alice oder Alicia oder wie auch immer sie heißen mag.“

„Herrgott, James, sie sind getrennt. Seit mehreren Wochen schon. Hast du das nicht gewusst?“

„Nein.“ 

Jennifer bog in die nächste Straße ein und parkte ein. Draußen fing es an zu regnen. Der Mann auf dem Beifahrersitz starrte auf seine Hände, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. 

„James. Ich habe eure Beziehung—“

Der Schotte unterbrach sie leise: „Es war keine Beziehung.“ 

„Doch, das war eine. James, es waren mehrere Jahre, ich bitte dich. Eure Beziehung war dramatischer als jede Folge Grey’s Anatomy. Und widersprich mir nicht. Ihr hattet eine Beziehung. Auch wenn du das nicht so nennen möchtest. Du bist mein Freund und ich habe dich wahnsinnig lieb, aber das muss aufhören. Hör auf dich selbst zu belügen. Entweder ihr unterbrecht jeglichen Kontakt. Endgültig. Oder ihr redet darüber. Ich habe keine Lust mir noch weitere fünf Jahre von dir die Ohren volljammern zu lassen.“

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte, um zu merken, wo sie waren. James drehte sich ruckartig zu der Frau neben ihm. In seinen Augen war deutlich Panik abzulesen. Wie bei einem Kaninchen, das vor einem Fuchsbau ausgesetzt wurde. Jennifer neigte den Kopf zur Seite und lächelte.

„Jetzt raus mit dir. Er wartet auf dich. Also nein, eigentlich wartet er auf mich, aber er wird sich auch mit dir zufriedengeben. Da bin ich mir sicher“

„Jen, ich…“

„Raus mit dir!“


	5. Slow Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danke an eukalypsenow für ihre netten Kommentare :)  
> Und für die Kudos <3
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
> \-----
> 
> Michael's POV
> 
> "I made a mistake in my life today  
> Everything I love gets lost in drawers  
> I want to start over, I want to be winning  
> Way out of sync from the beginning"

—————————————---  
3 Jahre zuvor  
—————————————---  
Es klingelte. Michael stellte die heiße Tasse Kaffee, die er in der Hand hielt, wieder ab und ging zur Tür. Es war noch recht früh und an einem Montagmorgen erwartete er um diese Uhrzeit keinen Besuch. Schon gar nicht, bevor er seine erste Portion Koffein zu sich nehmen konnte. Unbedacht riss er die Tür auf.

„Hey.“

Wortlos übertrat der Gast die Schwelle zur Wohnung, packte Michael am Shirt, drückte ihn an die Wand und er küsste ihn. Leidenschaftlich, fordernd, hungrig. Ein paar Augenblicke später löste sich der Schotte und drückte die Stirn an die Schulter seines Freundes.

„Du hast mir so gefehlt.“ Michael war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Worte wirklich geäußert wurden, das Flüstern streifte wie ein Windhauch sein Gehör. So überrumpelt, wie er war, konnte er nichts anders tun, als die Arme um den Körper vor seinem zu legen und sich an ihn zu lehnen.

„Michael, Schatz, hast du meine Tasche gesehen?“ Eine Frauenstimme hallte durch die Wohnung. James richtete sich schlagartig wieder auf. Über sein Gesicht huschte ein Schatten und er lehnte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand des Flurs. Michael presste die Lippen aufeinander und schloss die Augen. Verdammter Mist. Seit dem Kuss ist ihm die Anwesenheit seiner neuen „Freundin“ entfallen. Verdammt, in dem Moment, als er ihn sah, hätte er sogar den eigenen Namen vergessen können. Außerdem war sie nicht wirklich seine Freundin. Sie schliefen gelegentlich miteinander und in letzter Zeit verbrach sie für seinen Geschmack zu viel Zeit in seiner Wohnung. Er fand bloß noch keinen geeigneten Anlass, sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Und ausgerechnet jetzt musste Jamie auftauchen. Mist. Der Ire verspürte einen leichten Anflug von Kopfschmerzen. Kaum die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen, bereute er dies im selben Augenblick. James stand da, an die Wand gelehnt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sein Blick… Dieser Blick verriet, wie wütend er war. Bevor der Ältere was sagen konnte, klackerten Absätze in ihre Richtung. 

„Mike, ich muss zur Arbeit, sehen wi—Oh, du hast Besuch“ Die Frau blieb verdutzt stehen und schaute zwischen den beiden Männern, die sich jeweils an der eigenen Wand festzuhalten schienen, hin und her. Einen Augenblick später riss sie sich jedoch zusammen und entblößte beim Lächeln zwei Reihen perfekt gebleachter Zähne. „Ich bin Jessica, hey! Und Sie?“ Die gestreckte Hand richtete sich an James, der nun ein schiefes Lächeln aufsetzte und mit übertriebener Inbrunst ihre Hand schüttelte.

„Hey, ich bin James, ein Arbeitskollege von Michael. Und ich freue mich so sehr Sie kennenzulernen, Michael hat schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt.“ Die Worte aus seinem Mund trieften vor Sarkasmus. Der erwähnte Michael versuchte nun, die Situation zu entschärfen. „Jess, wir müssen noch einige Sachen für den Dreh besprechen. Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Tag.“ Mit Nachdruck führte er die verdutzte Frau zur Tür und drückte ihr auf dem Weg die verloren geglaubte Handtasche in die Hände. „Aber du…“ „Jaja, ich melde mich. Bye!“ Michael schlug schnell die Tür zu und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Gast. 

„James, ich…Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Du hättest mich aber auch vorwarnen können.“ 

„Oh, das tut mir leid, es kommt nicht wieder vor. Nächstes Mal hast du genug Zeit, um dein Flittchen aus der Wohnung zu schmeißen.“ Während er das sagte, breitete sich ein wütendes, falsches Lächeln über sein ganzes Gesicht aus. Die blauen Augen wirkten zugleich kalt wie Stahl. 

Der Ire verzog das Gesicht und drehte sich zum Fenster. Er hörte den ungebetenen Gast hinter sich atmen. In seinem Magen breitete sich ein unbehagliches Gefühl aus. Er wusste, dass er keinen Grund hatte, sich zu rechtfertigen. Seit dem Ende der Promotour für ihren zweiten gemeinsamen Film sahen sie sich nicht besonders häufig. Immer mal wieder. In irgendwelchen Hotelzimmern, aber beiden fehlte die Zeit, um sich öfter zu sehen. Und die ständige Notwendigkeit, sich bedeckt zu halten, verschaffte nicht unbedingt mehr Zeit und Raum füreinander. Und trotzdem. Trotzdem verspürte er den Drang, James um Verzeihung zu bitten. Im selben Augenblick nahm er sich vor, das nicht zu tun. 

„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du wütend bist. Aber ich finde nicht, dass dies eine angemessene Reaktion ist.“ 

„Natürlich nicht. Natürlich. Du darfst ficken wen oder was du willst. Ich hoffe nur, du verhütest. Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit einer Geschlechtskrankheit bei dir einzustecken.“ Michaels Gesicht verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Er versuchte, den aufsteigenden Zorn zu unterdrücken und umklammerte fest die Fensterbank. So fest, dass die Knöchel weiß wurden. 

Währenddessen redete sich der Mann hinter ihm in Rage: „Ich hoffe nur, du suchst deine Betthäschen mit Bedacht aus. Diese Kleine? Jennifer, Jessica? Wie auch immer, die schien doch sehr gewöhnlich zu sein. Ich habe dir besseren Geschmack zugetraut. Oder hast du schon alle Felder auf der Suche nach Frischfleisch abgegrast und begnügst dich jetzt mit Reste…“

„Halt die Klappe. Sei still!“ James zuckte. Er hat seinen Freund noch nie brüllen gehört. Der Ire zeichnete sich durch sein außergewöhnlich entspanntes und geduldiges Gemüt aus. Manchmal machte es den Schotten schier wahnsinnig, wie ruhig Michael in beinah jeder Lebenslage blieb. Damit war nun offenbar Schluss. „Du hast kein Recht, mir auch nur das Geringste vorzuwerfen. Kein. Recht.“ Michael entfernte sich vom Fenster und baute sich vor seinem Kollegen auf, der plötzlich ganz klein wirkte. Die riesenhaft wirkende Gestalt des Iren schüchterte ihn offensichtlich ein. Aber er wollte nicht klein beigeben und hielt dem stechenden Blick seines Gegenübers stand.

„Du wusstest, dass ich mit anderen schlafe. Und verdammt noch mal, warum auch nicht? Ich bin ein freier Mann, ich bin Single, ich kann tun und lassen, was ich will. Verstehst du das? Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Über gar nichts. Nicht über meine Partner und auch nicht über mein Leben!“

Er ging zu weit. Jede Faser seines Körpers widerstrebte dem, was er sagte, aber er konnte nicht an sich halten. Konnte dem Verlangen nicht widerstehen, James wehzutun. Ihn richtig zu treffen. Die angestaute Wut über ihre kurzen Treffen. Die volltrunkenen Abende, an denen er ihn so vermisste. Diese ständige Geheimniskrämerei. Das Versteckspiel am Set. Das alles entlud sich in diesem Monolog. Er wollte schreien und diesen Mann, der vor ihm Stand und ihn ungläubig anschaute, schütteln und endlich das fühlen lassen, was er jeden Tag fühlte. Einsamkeit.

„Du hast kein Recht jedwede Ansprüche zu stellen. Nach einem Fick mit mir verpisst du dich doch zu deiner Frau. Ich frage dich ja auch nicht, was du mit ihr anstellst! Es ist mir auch egal, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Wir sind beide erwachsen und dürfen uns keinen Illusionen hingeben. Das zwischen uns, das ist, das ist…“ Michael spürte, wie ihm der Atem stockte. 

„Ja, was ist das zwischen uns?“ Die Stimme klang unerwartet tief. 

Michael packte sich mit den Händen an den Kopf und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Dieses Gespräch raubte ihm so viel Kraft. 

„Ich weiß es nicht. Was ist das zwischen uns, James? Bitte sag es mir.“

„Das ist…Das ist nichts, ein bisschen Spaß, Zeitvertreib, sonst nichts, nicht wahr, mein Schatz?“ Michael guckte langsam von unten hoch zu seinem Peiniger. James stand da, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gesteckt und schaute rüber zum Fenster. Er war so weit weg. Viel zu weit, als das er die Entfernung jemals würde überbrücken können. Das Wörtchen "nichts" füllte den gesamten Raum in seinem Kopf. Michael schluckte schwer. Der Schotte blickte mit versteinerter Miene zu ihm runter und Michael konnte nur noch eins tun.

„Raus! Geh jetzt. Verlass meine Wohnung.“

//

 

Seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden saß der Schauspieler an seine Wohnungstür gelehnt und rauchte. Das war das Einzige, was er gemacht hat, seit er James aus der Wohnung rausgeschmissen hat. Sein linkes Bein war eingeschlafen, aber er verspürte einfach keine Energie, um aufzustehen. Generell spürte er abgesehen vom Stechen im Bein vor allem nur das Stechen in der Brust. Und leider lag es nicht an der achten Zigarette, die er innerhalb der letzten 30 Minuten geraucht hatte. Er überlegte sich, wie er Bryan und seinem Agenten am besten erklären sollte, dass er den dritten X-Men nicht wird drehen können. In zwei Monaten wieder ständig von James umgeben zu sein, das würde er nicht durchstehen. 

Das Klingeln seines Handys unterbrach die düsteren Gedanken. 

„Hallo?“

„Es war niemals nichts. Das war es nicht und das wird es auch niemals sein. Das musst du wissen, Michael. Mach bitte die Tür auf.“

„Wieso?“ Michael spürte, wie sein Herz versuchte, seinen eigenen Brustkorb fluchtartig zu verlassen. Das Denken fiel ihm nicht gerade einfach.

„Weil du ein Idiot bist und ich dich liebe.“


End file.
